1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handling of an image under reception in a facsimile apparatus when abnormal interruption of a communication line or abnormal stop of a receiving apparatus occurs during the reception of the image.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus using a rolled paper, an image is printed out serially in parallel with the reception of the image. Thus, even if the communication is interrupted, the image received immediately before the interruption can be printed out.
In a recent plain paper recording system, however, since a cut sheet is used, the received image is temporarily stored in a memory and the printing is started after one page of received image has been established.
In such an apparatus, when the abnormal interruption of the communication line occurs, the last stored address is stored in a buffer memory so that the received code up to that address is decoded and printed out.
Since there is a time lag between the receiving operation and the print operation, the memory is backed up by a battery in order to protect the data for sudden power failure.
However, when the buffer memory is used by the back-up, since the stop of the receiving apparatus by the power failure occurs suddenly, it is difficult to store up to which point of the image under reception has been stored in the buffer memory, unlike the operation at the interruption of the communication line described above.
If the decoding and the printing are made under this condition, an end point of the page may not be determined.
Further, in some cases, the control may be disturbed and the old stored data may be decoded and printed.